The Seruban
The Seruban is a gathering of the Ice Clan Generals Erut, Khan, and Strainor and their armies. Seruban is a name in the ancient CHIMAN language that means "Fist of ICE". This name was given to Fangar's top three Generals when he tasked all three of them with a same mission. The Fire and Ice Wars The three Generals of the Seruban unite once again in their invasion on CHIMA, with Erut in command, even in command of Khan and Strainor. Erut has Strainor raid the Wolf Pack Territory, Khan take over the Crocodile Swamp, and Erut himself to invade the Gorilla Jungles. Esheelal would start his invasion and conquest of the Gorilla Jungles by ambushing Rogon into a trap and taking it on from there. Rogon would go warn the other Jungle creatures about this ambush-based invasion. General Khan would assault the Crocodile Swamp in an all-out battle. After the Sabertooths won the battle at the Swamp, Khan would order his men to confiscate the weapons and Fire CHI of the Crocodiles. This is what would shortly after influence the Crocodiles to rebel. That is one thing Khan did not consider: Crocodiles are natural born rebels. Strainor, being the vile brute that he is would simply attack the Wolves. Sabertooth and Vutlure soldiers would assault the territory with the Wolves strong in defense. Strainor would fight Wilhurt and later meet his fate from Worriz. The Deceasing of the Seruban However, the Generals Khan and Strainor have been killed, ceasing the existance of this fellowship in the Ice Clan. But this has given Erut even more control over the Ice Clan Army. Mustafa Khan's Lieutenant Sa'rek had succeeded him, and ever since then, Esheelal has had Sa'rek as ''his ''Lieutenant. Seruban Leaders Esheelal Erut Esheelal Erut is the Commander of the Mammoths. He swore his race to Lord Fangar in the early days to avenge his wife, Maula, and their son, Mottrot. Erut promised Lord Fangar that he would assassinate the Rhinoceras Chieftan, D'Jallion and present his body to Fangar. Fangar then gave Esheelal some CHI to resurrect his family. Erut had an ice-cold hatred for the Chimans, particularly the Gorillas and Rhinos. Erut was commissioned as Fangar's second in command for the Ice Clans' military field. Erut was blinded by Fangar's deviousness into becoming one of his pawns. Esheelal is second in command to Lord Fangar and is the top general of the Ice Clans' Military. Esheelal Erut has command over Khan and Strainor and their armies. Mustafa Khan Khan was one of the leading figures of the Cave Bear Gladiating Tournaments.Khan has been in the tournaments when he was very young, eventually becoming the leader of the tournaments. That is how he knew Cragger, the champion of the Tournaments back in the early days. However, Khan and Cragger did not have an extreme rivalry until 10,000 years later in the Fire and Ice Wars. The Crocodiles and Wolves received some help from the Ice Clan, though still considered inferior to the Ice Clan. Khan is very egotistical and boastful in personality, and he is swift and agile in combat. Strainor No one knows why this brute acts as primally as he does. Strainor has never spoken in words, only in grunts, snarls, and snorts. He likes to drag a spiked club behind him and swing it at anyone who isn't Ice Clan. Strainor had a personal disdain towards the Wolves. The reason of this is unknown. The Crocodiles and the Wolves were helped by the Ice Clan despite being considered inferior. Strainor in the Fire and Ice Wars has put up a good fight against Wilhurt and eventually escaped when Wilhurt received reinforcements from Worriz. Worriz then pursued Strainor through the battlefield and eventually the two met at the dead end of a canyon. They fight, using CHI, and eventually Worriz kills Strainor by decapitating Strainor's arms and head. Shortly after, Worriz would be surrounded by Sabertooth and Vulture soldiers who outnumber Worriz to death.Category:Ice Clan Category:Ice Clan Generals Category:Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe Category:Mammoth Tribe Category:Mammoth Supremacy 55 Category:Ice Tribes Category:Fire and Ice War Category:Seruban